1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to an adhesive applicator assembly configured for use with the electrosurgical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are well known in the medical arts. For example, electrosurgical endoscopic forceps are utilized in surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedure, where access to tissue is accomplished through a cannula or other suitable device positioned in an opening on a patient. The endoscopic forceps, typically, include a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a drive assembly, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. Typically, the endoscopic forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. In particular, the jaw members operably communicate with the drive assembly to manipulate tissue, e.g., grasp and seal tissue, and the jaw members have respective seal plates secured to the jaw housing of the respective jaw members to seal tissue.
In order to effect proper hemostatic fusion of vessels or tissue, two predominant mechanical parameters should be accurately controlled: the pressure applied to the vessels or tissue; and the minimum distance or “gap” between the electrodes of the jaw members. As can be appreciated, both of these parameters may be affected by the thickness of the vessels or tissue being treated. Experience in vessel sealing, for example, has shown that accurate control of pressure is important for achieving reliable formation of hemostatic seals. Too little pressure may result in poor adhesion giving seals that are likely to open or leak. Too much pressure may damage or displace tissue structures essential for the formation of strong seals. Accurate control of the gap between electrodes is important to prevent short circuit conditions and to ensure that thin tissue structures can be reliably fused. Electrode gaps of between about 0.001 inches to about 0.006 inches have proven to be effective on a variety of tissue conditions; however, it may be beneficial to adjust this range for specific situations.
To achieve proper results, the above-described parameters should be controlled, which can be difficult and time consuming.